


Window

by Iaintnosidekick



Category: Original Content
Genre: Creepy, Dark Figure, Gen, Horror, Midnight, Original Content - Freeform, Scary, Window, short horror story, under a hundred words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaintnosidekick/pseuds/Iaintnosidekick
Summary: Short Horror Short.





	Window

The other day, my brother asked if I was scared sleeping on the first floor with a window next to my bed. I told him no. If I was to wake up in the middle of the night to see a dark figure there, I'd know it was outside my window. If he were to see a figure at his window, it would be on the inside.


End file.
